


Not Quite

by Destinyrays023



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: It's worrying when your best friend/secret crush partnered up with the new girl instead of you. *Implied Kendy oneshot*





	Not Quite

"Alright, class. We are welcoming a new student here today. Please say your greetings to our beloved new student, Samira Baybottom" Mrs. Quantum stated, and walking through the classroom door was a young child, brunette hair, honey colored eyes, and small metalic glasses. 

 

"Hello Samira Baybottom" the class said in unison, except Dendy. She was busy studying her pint sized demeanor. "Samira, please tell us a little bit about yourself" Mrs. Quantum said, gesturing Samira towards the center of the classroom. She flushed brightly. Dendy took note of her easy flustering.

 

"I-I..hello" she mumbled out, timidly. "I-it is very nice to meet all of you" she stuttered out afterwords. "I...e-enjoy collecting Pow Cards and watching television"

 

Mrs. Quantum clapped her hands. "Lovely, now go sit down in that empty seat next to brush boy. I got an announcement" she pointed to the seat, which was towards the right of KO. Samira noticed who her teacher was referring too. She made a mental note that she's seen him around before.

 

Samira headed towards the seat and sat down in it, placing her bag onto the floor. 

 

"Hi there, my name's K-"

 

"Quiet!" The young hero was cut off by his teacher, who was looking quite displeased. "Class, we are going to do a project. A book project to be exact." Suddenly a bunch of "Aww's" followed, causing Mrs. Quantum to grit her teeth and slam her hand against her desk, shushing the class.

 

"You are all to pick a partner, and pick a book out of the list I shall give you after you pick a partner. After you choose the book, you must choose to do 5 of the given activities aswell. Understood?"

 

Every child agreed in despaired unison.

 

"Now pick a partner" and every student rushed to their best friend, and Dendy turned to face KO when resentment crossed her face, "Hey Samira, I'm KO. Want to be my partner?"

 

"Oh...um...sure" she bleaked out. KO's eyes then Dendy, as guilt washed over him. "Oh Dendy, I-Im sorry, I didn't really mean t-" he got cut off with Dendy saying "No worries KO" she gave him a smile. But Dendy knew the young boy had to explain himself so he leaned in and whispered in her ear "She's so lonely and I feel bad" Dendy retracted and gave a small grin.

 

"Really KO, it is fine."

 

"Oh okay! Thanks Dendy!" And then the young hero turned himself to face Samira and Dendy frowned, turning to face the front of the class. She felt somewhat purtubed at these turn of events. Her eyes scanned the room to see if anyone didn't have a partner. Nope. Everybody had someone. Except her.

 

Dendy sighed, she raised her hand and Mrs. Quantum rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Quantum, I do not have a partner. May I have permission to work alone?"

 

Mrs. Quantum placed a hand upon her chin. "Yeah, go ahead." 

 

Dendy moved her eyes towards the side to see if KO heard this, but he didn't. He rambled on and on to Samira about his adventures and Pow Cards, similar to his behavior towards herself. Dendy frowned and immediately felt threatened by her. It hadn't been 10 minutes and Dendy highly disliked her. Why? Dendy was trying to figure that out herself.

 

::::::

 

Even after the pairs recieved their assignments, Dendy listened intently to how KO was talking to Samira, taking huge note on how she was responding back to him, which wasn't much. Dendy felt crestfallen. This new girl quickly took the attention span of her young hero friend completely. It irked her to an extent. And she still didn't comprehend either where that twisting in the pit of her stomach came from. However, Dendy managed to busy herself with the book assignment she chose to take on herself.

 

::::::

 

After class, Dendy packed her belongings in her hack pack and began to pace towards the exit door of the class, not saying a word to anybody.

 

"Hehe it was nice meeting you Samira! Anyways I gotta go, wait up Dendy!" The young boy said, waving bye to the girl and running, following behing the kappa. Dendy didn't say a word, she just kept walking. 

 

"Heya Dendy" KO greeted, making his way to her side and he glanced at her. Her eyes turned to the side and then back in front of her. "Greetings KO" she said nonchalantly. Not in her usual monotonous tone, this tone, irked KO with worry. It was a tone that he wasn't used to Dendy using. He frowned. 

 

"Hey what's wrong?' He inquired, as they both exited the school together, the sun was setting and the two were involuntarily making their way to the plaza, but Dendy stopped walking in the center of the empty parking lot.

 

"Nothing is wrong KO" Dendy answered, avoiding his stare.

 

"Are you sure?" His voice cracked, and Dendy turned to the boy and saw he was frowning. Dendy sighed. "No..." she mumbled out, she hated seeing KO sadden, especially if it was because of her. KO approached Dendy.

 

"Is it cause I chose to partner up with Samira? And that I talked to her the entire time?... I-Im sorry Dendy, I just really didn't want her to feel sad. She looked really lonely, like she needed a friend." the young hero confessed, and Dendy gave him a saddened look, which confirmed his assumption. Dendy felt guilt now. She was feeling a tad combobulated aswell for her, odd feelings earlier.

 

"Hey, come with me for a moment" KO suggested, leading the way. Dendy shrugged to herself and trailed behind him. They neared an alleyway, and Dendy immediately recognized where they were.

 

"Hehe, the place you and I became friends," he said, a grin spreading. Dendy felt a warmth within her as they passed through entrance of the fence. Dendy took notice of the robot fish that was still there against the wall and KO and Dendy sat down beside it. 

 

"Why did you want us to return here, KO?" She questioned, and he smiled. Her tone no longer nonchalant. "To tell you how important you are to me" he said enthusiastically. A small blush crept upon her cheeks. "Since you know, you were kinda jealous of Samira" he chuckled and her mind blanked for a moment. Jealous. That's what she was feeling earlier. But why?

 

"But don't worry Dendy, I promise this'll be the only time we aren't parterned for something" he admitted, giving her a kind stare. 

 

"I wasn't jealous, KO" she turned her head and stared down at the cement.

 

"Oh...then, what were you feeling?" He asked, curiously.

 

And with that question, it caused her to question herself. Then, suddenly, it made sense to her.

 

"Perturbment"

 

"Uh...wha?" He asked innocently. Dendy lowered her head in embarassment.

 

"Worry, KO" she gritted her teeth.

 

"Worry? But why?"

 

"I was worried I might've..."

 

Dendy stayed quiet, and her heart almost stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. "Dendy, you're worried you were going to lose me as your best friend, weren't you?" KO cooed, the kappa's mind began to fuzz. Was she worried about that?

 

"Affirmative" she let out admittedly, half admittedly.

 

KO chuckled and looked at Dendy. "Aw Dendy you know you'll always be one of my best friends, I promise. No need to worry, alright?" The young kappa girl, nodded at him. Smiling with relief. Though part of her felt a little unsure. Was she really just worried about losing his friendship?

 

"But come on, admit you were also a bit jealous" he teased, and she pouted. "KO you're being illogical"

 

"No I'm not! You are" he poked her side and she giggled, he laughed along with her and he sighed happily and said,

 

"Dendy, I love you" which caused her to go completely pale. Her heart almost stopped. He, loves, her?

 

"Pardon me?" She let out, trembling slowly. He's said it before, but it felt different right now.

 

"Hehe I love you Dendy. You're an amazing friend." He hugged her once more and she blinked, but embraced him back. It was not quite what she half expected. 

 

"I love you too, KO" she said, but maybe meaning it completely different.

 

He pulled away and smiled at her. "Feeling better huh?" And her heart quickened.

 

"Affirmative" 

 

"So no need to worry anymore Dendy, also, would you like to partner up with me and Samira? Maybe you could convince Mrs. Quantum-"

 

"I'd like that very much" Dendy smiled, feeling much more elated than before.

 

KO went in and embraced her tightly again, and Dendy was feeling grateful for the hug, and a part of her didn't want to let go. Maybe she did feel something else earlier afterall....

 

Anxiety? Not quite.

Jealousy? Not quite.

Worry? Not quite.

 

Love?...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once again I am here with a Kendy story. The girl in this is someone I made up. She's a human girl, and no she isn't an OC either, just somebody created just for the sole purpose of this story. This is a oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
